


Keep Your Head Up, My Love

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Sanders Sides Inktober 2018 [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Logan, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Patton, Inktober, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Roman really didn’t need this much coffee. However, he was willing to suffer the caffeine addiction as long as he kept seeing the cute barista at the local coffee shop.Written for Inktober Day 7: Spice.





	Keep Your Head Up, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I’m back! And this is longer than the last two! Yay! And yes, I’m craving a Pumpkin Spice Latte while writing this. Don’t judge me. Also, swearing. Anyway, on with the story!

“Roman, you’re going to develop an addiction to caffeine if you continue with this ludicrous schedule,” Logan snipped at me, sipping their jasmine tea and glaring at me from across the short rosewood table. I shrugged off their concerns. I knew how to handle it; I’d gone through a caffeine phase before (thanks, bro), and I’m come out of it perfectly fine. So I would probably come through this okay as well. And it was all worth it just to see that cute blonde barista every day. 

 

 

“Nonsense, Logan! I’ll be perfectly fine. A little caffeine never hurt anyone!” I answered, waving my hand dismissively. Logan simply snorted and took a loud sip of their tea, arching their dark eyebrows at me in disbelief. I arched my eyebrows right back, challenging my friend to say anything else. 

 

 

“Are you sure that it has absolutely nothing to do with that cute barista over there?” Logan asked, taking another long sip of their tea. I choked on my pumpkin spice latte (the third one of the day, but who was counting? Certainly not me) and glared at my best friend since childhood for their betrayal of the best friend code. Logan simply smirked at me; with their eyeliner, they could possibly be misconstrued as the Cheshire cat incarnate. 

 

 

“No! Absolutely not!” I yelped. Logan just rolled their eyes and opened their mouth to shoot back a snarky retort when their phone buzzed. They quickly held up a single index finger before reaching for their phone, deftly unlocking it to see what the disturbance was. A deep red blush erupted across their face before they cleared their throat and stood to gather their things.

 

 

“Virgil has just informed me that his is waiting outside for me. He plans to take me on a date. Good luck with your love life, Roman, and please keep me informed on how it goes with the barista.” With that, Logan turned and left, their star-patterned dress swirling around their legs as they walked. That left me alone, contemplating my existence, drinking my pumpkin spice latte  _ alone _ and  _ not  _ thinking about a certain blonde barista. 

 

  
I finished the last few sips of my beverage and stood, tossing my cup into the trash before heading out. I had theatre practice later today, and I needed to get home and shower before heading off. You just didn’t show up to theatre practice all gross and sweaty and smelly; it was rude as fuck.

* * *

 

“Ro, bro, slow down on the coffee. Even I’m not that bad,” Remy called to me, sipping slowly on his venti mocha frappuccino. I was on my fifth coffee of the day, and even I was beginning to admit that  _ maybe  _ I was pushing it a little far. My hands were shaking, my eyes were bloodshot, and according to everyone from my theatre teacher to Logan, I was even more hyper than normal. But I wasn’t going to stop, though. I had a mission to accomplish. Namely, getting to see the cute blonde barista more often. 

 

 

I’d finally admitted it to myself: I had a crush on the cute barista Patt. How could I not? They were literally sunshine personified. Their smile could cause any stray negative emotions to instantly evaporate. Their curly blonde hair was as smooth as corn silk and the colour of gold, complimenting their tanned skin and speckling of freckles nicely. My favourite part about them, however, was their eyes. Their sapphire blue eyes shone with the light of a thousand stars and were as deep as the ocean. How could I not fall in love with them when they were as beautiful as Aphrodite? 

 

 

“I’ll be fine, Remy. I know what I’m doing!” I exclaimed, waving my brother’s concern off. I tossed my empty vanilla latte in the trash and walked towards my history class, ignoring my brother calling after me to wait. I walked into my history class with three minutes to spare and took my seat, trying to still my shaking as much as I could. 

 

 

“Well, you look like shit,” Virgil said bluntly from behind me. I turned around to find the emo nightmare that had become my friend in recent years glaring down at me, a large black coffee in his hands. His normal purple-and-black plaid hoodie was paired today with a Nightmare Before Christmas T-shirt, a frilly black skirt, purple and black striped tights, and lilac Converse. Overall, he looked like a Gothic emo badass. 

 

 

“Thanks a bunch, Virge,” I snarked back, rolling my eyes at him. Virgil just shrugged and wandered over to his seat, throwing a “No prob, Princey” over his shoulder at me as he retreated. I rolled my eyes back at him and went back to doodling, already daydreaming about the blonde barista and our next after school meeting.

* * *

 

“Roman! The usual?” Patt beamed, looking up from their spot at the counter. I glanced down towards their wrist to see which pronouns they were using today and found the gold “he/him” bracelet. Cool. So it was a Patton day. 

 

 

“Of course, Patton! A pumpkin spice latte sounds wonderful right now,” I beamed, already fishing out my wallet. Patton waited patiently for me to finish counting out my money and slide it over to him, his grin never faltering the whole time. I finally managed to pay for my latte, and Patton set about waiting for the other barista to make my latte for me. As we waited, he brushed his fingers over mine and said “So, I’ve been thinking.”

 

 

“Oh? About what?” I asked, heart pounding in my chest. Was he going to tell me to stop coming by so often? Was it getting creepy? Did he hate me?! 

 

 

“I’m thinking about… asking you on a date,” Patton mumbled, shifting around awkwardly. My brain froze for what seemed like an eternity while it furiously tried to wrap around what Patton had just said. Finally, I snapped out of it and stammered “Y- you want to date me?!” 

 

 

“Yes, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, it’s just that you’re super nice and sweet and handsome and-” Patton rambled, and I leaned over to shut him up with a finger lightly pressed against his lips. 

 

 

“Patton. I’d love to date you,” I replied, beaming. Patton beamed back and practically dragged me over the counter into a deep kiss. He tasted like cinnamon and spice, and in the moment, I couldn’t think of a better taste for my new boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! This one took a lot of effort out of me, but I did it! I'll see you guys tomorrow!
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
